La Fin d'Ariana Potter : La Vie d'Ariana Strinx
by Malicia-Snapy
Summary: Une jeune fille inconnue apparait dans la misérable vie de Severus Snape adolescent...que se passera t-il lorsque celui découvrira qui elle est véritablement ? OS en plusieurs parties, selon le point de vue des lecteurs.
1. Chapter 1

L'âme sœur de Ariana Potter _OS Partie 1_

**«****Non, Severus ! Non, je t'en supplie ! Ne l'écoute pas…regarde-moi, je ne lui ressemble pas…regarde au fond de moi et tu y liras la vérité ! Pitié Severus…****»**

_Les mains de Severus Snape se fermèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment deux poings, on corps tremblant de rage, un air de trahison se lisant sur son visage._

**«****Toi, je t'ai fais confiance…****»****murmura t-il dangereusement.****«****Mais tu es comme lui ! Je le vois maintenant…comment ai-je pu tolérer ta présence à mes côtés ?****»****dit-il, douloureusement.**

_Le cœur, battant déjà très faiblement, se resserra violement, faisant plier la jeune fille se trouvant aux côtés de James Potter, tout sourire, et face à Severus Snape, sur le point de perdre tous ses moyens. Comment en étaient-ils tous les trois arrivés là ? C'est une…petite et longue histoire._

_Tout commença avec la célèbre querelle entre les Maraudeurs et Severus Snape, dans le Poudlard Express alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous pour la première fois à Poudlard. Les Maraudeurs firent passer un sale quart d'heure à Severus Snape durant toute leur première année et lors des vacances d'été, Severus se promit d'éviter au maximum les Maraudeurs dès la rentrée des classes…cependant, il n'eut pas cette chance. A chaque détour d'un couloir, ils étaient tous les quatre là, l'attendant patiemment…seuls deux garçons sur les quatre lui faisaient des mauvais tours, tandis que l'un restait spectateur et que l'autre regardait Severus avec pitié. Leur deuxième année fut encore pire que la première, du point de vue de Severus alors que les Maraudeurs s'amusaient comme des petits fous : torturer ce « génie en Potion » était véritablement orgasmique pour le très renommé James Potter et son fidèle compagnon Sirius Black, tous deux tortionnaires attitrés de Severus Snape.  
Mais tout se calma lors de leur troisième année, sous l'incompréhension totale de Severus…il y avait longuement réfléchie et la seule chose qui avait changé depuis les deux années précédentes, c'était qu'il s'était prit d'affection pour une Première Année de Serpentard, légèrement malade. En effet, elle était tellement maigre et pâle que Severus eu peur de la briser rien qu'en serrant sa main, lorsqu'elle la lui tendit en souriant. Elle avait des cheveux d'un brun clair, des yeux d'un marron tirant vers le rouge (hypnotique était le seul mot que Severus trouva pour les décrire) et une gentillesse illimitée émanait d'elle…cet instant avait semblé durer des heures pour tous les deux. Juste avant cela, Severus venait de se faire bloquer par les Maraudeurs qui avaient tentés d'abuser de leur pouvoir une fois de plus mais elle était intervenue…elle avait criée comme si sa propre vie était en jeu, insultant James et Sirius de tous les noms d'oiseaux existant au monde et d'un coup de baguette, elle les avait fait valdinguer dans l'eau froide du Lac, sous les yeux écarquillés de Severus et des deux autres Maraudeurs. Quand elle s'était rapprochée d'eux, Remus Lupin avait tenté de la raisonner mais le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lança lui fit subitement changer d'avis. Les Maraudeurs, une fois James et Sirius hors de l'eau, lancèrent un dernier regard à Severus avant de s'éclipser. Severus s'était alors approché de la jeune fille et l'avait remercié…en retour, elle lui avait proposée une poignée de main (qu'il a accepté), tout en se présentant._

**«****Je m'appelle Ariana, Ariana Strinx.****»****  
****«****Severus, Severus Snape.****»****répondit-il automatiquement.****  
****«****Potter et Black, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pu leur faire pour qu'ils s'en prennent tous le temps à toi ?****»****lui avait alors demandée Ariana, un brin moqueuse.****  
****«****Mais rien du tout !****»****s'emporta Severus.****  
****«****Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser…de toute façon, ce sont des idiots !****»****  
****«****Tu…comment une Première Année, en l'occurrence toi, a pu les faire valdinguer dans l'eau, sans prononcer le moindre mot ?****»****  
****«****Oh ça ? Je suis simplement très forte en sortilèges informulés.****»****s'était-elle vantée, avant d'éclater de rire, suivit par Severus.**

_Depuis, ils étaient comme inséparables. Devenus très vite bons amis, ils faisaient tout ensemble et ça, sous les yeux colériques des Maraudeurs mais surtout, sous le regard de braise de James._

_Puis deux ans passèrent dans le calme : Severus était en Cinquième Année alors qu'Ariana était en Troisième Année et excellait dans toutes les matières, sous les yeux impressionnés de Severus. Leur entente s'était solidifiée et certains élèves jasaient sur le possible couple qu'ils pourraient former. Severus et Ariana firent la sourde oreille même si Ariana avait tendance, ces derniers temps, à rougir dès que Severus commençait à la fixer un peu trop longtemps.  
Il va s'en dire que James avait remarqué le manège de la jeune fille.  
Ce fut pour cette raison, qu'un matin avant le déjeuné, il arrêta Ariana, accompagnée comme toujours de Severus, dans un couloir vide de personne menant à la Grande Salle._

**«****Bonjour Servilus !****»****  
****«****Commence pas Potter !****»****siffla Severus.****  
****«****Commencer ? Mais j'ai encore rien fait, mon cher…****»****sourit malicieusement James, tout en se tournant vers une Ariana plus que méfiante.****«****Oh, que fais-je donc de mes bonnes manières ?****»****se demanda t-il tout haut, tandis que Severus renifla de dédain.****«****Bonjour…petite sœur !****»**

_Une vague de froid s'installa entre les trois étudiants : James, un sourire magistral scotché au visage, Severus perdu dans de sombres pensées (passant de l'étranglement au meurtre pure et simple) et Ariana dévisageant avec le plus de rage possible son « grand » frère. Severus fut le premier à revenir à la raison._

**«****Potter, laisse nous tranquille !****»**

_D'un geste rapide, il prit le bras d'Ariana et l'éloigna le plus possible de James…sauf que celui-ci n'était pas du même avis._

**«****Eh bien, Servilus…cela ne te fait rien qu'Ariana soit en réalité ma sœur ?****»****demanda t-il, pour provoquer le Serpentard.****  
****«****A ce que je sache, elle ne se nomme pas Ariana Potter mais Ariana Strinx ! Donc arrêtes avec ces conneries Potter, nous ne sommes plus des gamins !****»****cracha t-il en direction du Gryffondor dont le sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus.****  
****«****Qui te dit qu'elle ne t'a pas mentit depuis le début ?****»**

_Severus se mit à douter. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait eu de véritables amis avant Ariana et au grand jamais il n'avait fait autant confiance à une personne…une confiance presque aveugle depuis qu'elle l'avait tirée des griffes de…de son propre frère._

**«****Tu n'aurais pas fait ça, Ariana ?****»****demanda t-il en se tournant vers elle, blanc comme un linge.****  
****«****Severus…**** »****commença doucement Ariana.****  
****«****Ariana…non !****»****s'horrifia Severus.**

_Ariana, tremblante comme une feuille, n'osa pas regarder son ami dans les yeux et baissa lentement la tête vers le sol._

**«****Ariana…je t'en prie, dis-moi que c'est faux !****»****murmura doucement Severus, comme pour apprivoiser une bête effrayée.****  
****«****Severus…je suis navré…je voulais te le dire mais…****»**

**CLAC !**  
_Ariana, se frotta la joue douloureuse suite à la baffe qu'elle venait de recevoir de son « ami », tout en sanglotant, pitoyablement selon James. Quand elle releva les yeux, pour tomber sur ceux de James, la colère la reprit._

**«****Je ne suis pas comme lui !****»****cria t-elle presque.****  
****«****Un Potter est un Potter !****»****cracha Severus, blessant un peu plus son amie.****  
****«****Mais…je ne porte même pas leur nom !****»****murmura t-elle, faiblement, suite à un rythme cardiaque devenu subitement trop lent.****  
****«****Leur sang coule dans tes veines...tu es forcément comme eux : égoïste, égocentrique...****»****commença Severus avant d'être coupé par James.****  
****«****Ralala, si tu savais Servilus, tout ce qu'elle m'a dit sur toi !****»****énervant un peu plus Serverus.****  
****«****Je n'arrive pas à le croire…****»****murmura t-il en retour, las et déçu.****  
****«****Non, Severus ! Non, je t'en supplie ! Ne l'écoute pas…regarde-moi, je ne lui ressemble pas…regarde au fond de moi et tu y liras la vérité ! Pitié Severus…****»**

_Les mains de Severus Snape se fermèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment deux poings, son corps tremblant de rage, un air de trahison se lisant sur son visage._

**«****Toi, je t'ai fais confiance…****»****murmura t-il dangereusement.****«****Mais tu es comme lui ! Je le vois maintenant…comment ai-je pu tolérer ta présence à mes côtés ?****»****dit-il, douloureusement.**

_Le cœur, battant déjà très faiblement, se resserra violement, faisant plier la jeune fille se trouvant aux côtés de James Potter, tout sourire, et face à Severus Snape, sur le point de perdre tous ses moyens._

**«****Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser, les tourtereaux !****»****ria de bon cœur le Gryffondor, rejoignant en quelques enjambées la Grande Salle.****  
****«****Severus, regarde son comportement…crois-tu réellement que James soit un frère pour moi ?****»****demanda t-elle, le suppliant du regard, tandis que son cœur ralentissait encore.****  
****«****Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Ne m'approche plus ! Ne me parle plus ! Reste loin de moi, Potter !****»****siffla Severus à la jeune fille, qui d'un seul coup, se sentit défaillir.**

_Rejetée, c'est ce qu'elle était devenue...mais rejetée par la mauvaise personne et elle le sait...elle payera cher ce rejet.  
Severus lui tourna le dos et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Il n'entendit même pas le dernier soupire de son ex-meilleure amie._

**«****Non...ne...m'aban...donne...pas...Severus !****»**

_Elle s'effondra sur le sol, son coeur ne battant plus...et plus personne à Poudlard ne la revit._

* * *

_Alors ? suite ou pas suite ? Voulez que cela se finisse ainsi ? Libre choix ;). Je compte sur vous..._


	2. Chapter 2

L'âme soeur d'Ariana Potter _OS partie 2_

_Par une nuit froide de l'automne 1998, une ombre de taille moyenne se déplaça parmi les arbres de l'immense Forêt Interdite. De loin, on aurait pu la confondre pour un Détraqueur égaré mais de près, on pouvait percevoir une longue cape noire à capuche où de longs cheveux bruns clairs en sortaient, fouettant le visage caché par la force du vent. Nous pouvions alors conclure que cette ombre était la possible représentation d'une jeune fille. Ses pas étaient légers, comme si elle ne touchait pratiquement pas le sol. Au loin, derrière elle, une dizaine d'ombres la suivaient calmement, sereinement. __Arrivée à la bordée de la Forêt, elle pu observer à sa guise l'immense château qui abritait des centaines d'élèves…les ombres, se trouvant derrière elle, disparurent comme effrayés._

_Lord Voldemort n'était plus, ayant péri le 2 mai 1998 par la baguette d'un certain Harry Potter, sorcier âgé d'à peine 17 ans à cet époque. Aujourd'hui, il en avait 18, et était de retour à Poudlard, afin de terminé sa Septième Année. Poudlard, qui lors du duel final avait été en partie détruit, semblait comme neuf, illuminé par des milliers de bougies d'extérieur…un sourire naquit alors sur le visage illuminé par la Lune de la jeune fille : qu'il était bon de revenir dans cet endroit._

_A l'intérieur du dit château, la fête battait son plein : c'était la rentrée et les élèves étaient particulièrement heureux de se retrouver après tant d'épreuves…la terreur n'existait plus, seule la joie subsistait à Poudlard, malgré l'absence de nombreux élèves ayant perdu la vie, et de professeurs s'étant sacrifiés pour la survie des leurs. __Les Mangemorts avaient tous été capturés et la vie avait repris son cours normal…du moins, pas pour tout le monde._

_Severus Snape, ancien Directeur de Poudlard, actuel Directeur Adjoint de Poudlard, avait survécu à la morsure de Nagini, le serpent adoré de Lord Voldemort et cela, grâce au trio infernal : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Enfin, c'est surtout grâce à cette miss-je-sais-tout qu'il avait pu survivre : si elle n'avait pas eu sur elle une potion contenant des larmes de phénix dedans, jamais il n'aurait pu se trouver dans la Grande Salle, aujourd'hui. Et dire que Potter avait scandé haut et fort son innocence au Ministère de la Magie après sa victoire contre le Lord…foutu Potter, toujours a se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas ! __Vous l'aurez compris, Severus Snape n'était pas très heureux de sa nouvelle vie, ayant préféré mourir…mais pourquoi cela ? Que cherchait-il, en réalité ? Ou plutôt, qui voulait-il rejoindre, dans l'autre monde ?_

**« Severus, vous n'avez pas l'air en bonne forme. Vous êtes tout pâle… »**

**« J'ai toujours été pâle, Minerva ! » **grogna t-il en réponse à la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard.

**« Oui, et vous êtes toujours aussi grincheux…finalement, rien n'a changé ! C'est bien mieux ainsi… » **se dit-elle à elle-même.

**« Dîtes-nous, Minerva, qui avez-vous choisie pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Severus ? »** demanda de sa voix de flûte, le professeur Flitwick.

**« Non, Severus a préféré retourner à ses potions, n'est-ce pas cher ami ? »**

**« Hm. »** fut la réponse de la « Terreur des Cachots ».

**« Albus m'a conseillé l'une de ces connaissances cet été alors que je lui demandais conseille auprès de son portrait. Cette connaissance, qui a première vue, n'est pas encore arrivée est une jeune femme quelque peu particulière… »**

**« C'est-à-dire ? » **demanda soudainement Hagrid, intéressé.

**« Vous le verrez une fois qu'elle sera parmi nous ! »**

**« Mais enfin, dîtes le nous Minerva ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas véritablement une sorcière. »** avoua enfin la Directrice.

_Minerva McGonagall ne laissa pas le temps à ses collègues de réagir. Elle se leva, fit le tour de la table des Professeurs et s'installa devant le pupitre directorial, face à ses élèves. D'un léger toussotement, elle fit disparaître le brouhaha émit par les élèves et capta leur totale attention._

**« Chers élèves, quel plaisir de vous revoir tous au sein de notre bien aimée école. Il a été fort difficile de reconstruire le château dans les temps mais comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons réussi, main dans la main à faire revivre Poudlard, comme par le passé. »**

_Les élèves ainsi que les professeurs, à l'exception de Severus Snape, applaudirent la Directrice._

**« Cette année sera différente des autres : les quatre maisons que sont Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard n'en formeront qu'une seule ! Uni dans la diversité, nous serons plus forts. N'oubliez pas le passé afin de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Il est temps de mettre un terme à toute forme de terreur, d'abus de pouvoir et autres. Il est temps d'apprendre de nos conflits, d'apprendre à nous respecter, d'apprendre à nous supporter tous, avec nos plus grands défauts ainsi qu'avec nos plus grandes qualités ! Il est grand temps que nous soyons amis, que nous soyons frères ! »**

_Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit ses mots bienveillants._

**« Le Professeur Snape, ici présent, reprendra son poste de Professeur de Potions, libérant la place de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à un autre professeur. Celui-ci, ou plutôt celle-ci est…comment-dire ? Spéciale…»**

_Un violent éclair partit du Plafond Magique et s'écrasa dans un bruit d'explosion sur la pierre froide de la Grande Salle, faisant sursauter la communauté sorcière présente dans cette pièce. Les élèves, effrayés, se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, comme hypnotisés. A cet endroit se tenait une ombre ou plutôt une personne de taille moyenne enveloppée dans une grande cape noire, encapuchonnée de façon à rendre son visage invisible. Un autre éclair parcouru le Plafond Magique de la Grande Salle avant de s'écraser sur le sol, juste à côté de « l'ombre ». _

**« Un…un…UN MANGEMORT ! » **s'écria un élève de Première Année.

_Puis ce fut la panique. Les élèves commencèrent à se lever mais la voix amplifiée de leur Directrice les stoppa net._

**« SILENCE ! »**

_Les cries se turent et le silence rendit l'atmosphère de la Grande Salle encore plus effrayante._

**« Bien, asseyez-vous maintenant ! »**

_Les élèves obéirent, de même pour certains professeurs qui avaient déjà dégainés leur baguette magique afin de commencer un combat._

**« Chers élèves, nous avons vécu ces dernières années dans la terreur la plus totale : chaque jour, nous nous demandions qui serait la prochaine victime de Lord Voldemort…aujourd'hui, nous ne devons plus être effrayé ! Cependant, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est une matière trop importante pour la supprimer…et je pense, le Professeur Dumbledore étant de mon avis, qu'un professeur étant lui-même sous-titré comme étant une Force de Mal ne peut être que la meilleure personne qualifiée pour ce poste…je vous prie donc d'accueillir comme il se doit, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : le Professeur Potter. » **annonça la Directrice en montrant d'un geste de la main, l'ombre.

_Tandis que les élèves et les professeurs, surpris, fixèrent l'endroit désigné par la Directrice, Harry et Severus s'étranglèrent avec leur propre salive…comment était-ce possible ?_

_L'ombre avança de quelques pas, afin d'être à la lumière dégagée par les nombreuses bougies du Plafond Magique de la Grande Salle. D'un mouvement lent, elle retira la capuche de sa cape, dévoilant un jeune visage blanc comme la neige, des yeux d'une couleur doré et de très longs cheveux bruns clairs, arrivant à ses hanches. Son apparence était celle d'une jeune fille, d'une adolescente de 13-14 ans. _

_Elle avança encore de quelques pas tandis que la respiration de tous s'arrêtait._

**« Je ne peux pas le croire…un vampire ! » **murmura Hermione Granger.

_Son murmure, dans le silence de la Grande Salle, avait semblé être un crie d'effroi._

**« En effet, miss Granger…je suis bel et bien un vampire…vampire supérieure végétarienne, si vous voulez les détails ! » **sourit alors le vampire.

**« Ariana, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir, après tant d'années…j'ai eu du mal à croire Albus lorsqu'il m'a dit que vous étiez…vivante, si on peut le dire ainsi ! » **sourit la Directrice avant de prendre Ariana Potter dans ses bras, montrant ainsi à tous que ce vampire n'était pas dangereux.

_Au loin, Severus ne comprenait plus rien…comment pouvait-elle être là, en face de lui, métamorphosée en un véritable vampire alors qu'Albus Dumbledore l'avait fait passée pour morte dès le lendemain de sa disparition, le jour où Severus avait ordonné à Ariana de ne plus jamais l'approcher…comment ? Pourquoi ? _

_Son cœur se mit soudainement à accélérer et à frapper sa cage thoracique. Il leva alors une main, la déposa sur son torse au niveau de son cœur…non, pourquoi cela recommençait-il ? Pourquoi cette vague de sensation, d'émotion, d'amour l'envahissait-il encore, lui qui avait tout enterré bien au fond de son âme._

**« Bonjour à tous. » **fit Ariana de sa voix cristalline.** « Je suis heureuse d'être ici, à Poudlard…je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous se demande quel lien j'ai avec Harry Potter…lui-même doit se demander ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »** demanda t-elle en se tournant vers le principal concerné.

_En simple réponse, il hocha lentement la tête._

**« Et bien, considérez tous qu'il n'y a aucun lien entre lui et moi ! » **sourit alors le vampire.** « Et je préfèrerai que vous m'appeliez Professeur Strinx, plutôt que Professeur Potter…je vous en serais très reconnaissante ! Navré Minerva, mais je dois partir, ma place au festin n'est pas ici…comme vous le savez ! Je suis également désolé pour le retard, j'ai pris la liberté de me familiariser avec les différents lieux de Poudlard. »**

**« Il n'y a aucun problème, faites mon amie, faites ! »**

**« Encore une petite chose, avant que je ne m'en aille…la Forêt Interdite est encore plus interdite qu'auparavant : étant un vampire supérieur, je suis constamment surveillée et protégée par des vampires qui eux, ne sont pas végétariens ! Ils ont pour ordre de rester dans la Forêt Interdite, mais en aucun cas, je ne leur ai interdit de se faire un bon festin si l'occasion se présentait dans la Forêt…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Personne ne pourra vous sauvez…gardez cela bien en tête ! Tous : professeurs et élèves ! »**

_Son discours se termina par un triste sourire, puis d'un claquement de doigt, des centaines de chauves-souris l'enveloppèrent et une seconde plus tard, elle disparue sous les yeux de tous._

_Le brouhaha recommença de plus bel, tandis que Minerva regagnait sa place. Le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était devenu le sujet principal de toutes les discussions, même à la table des professeurs._

**« Là, je dois avouer qu'Albus et vous, Minerva, avez fait fort cette année ! Mais êtes-vous sûr que nous sommes tous en sécurité ? Avec tous ces vampires qui vont rôder… »**

**« Chère amie Pomona, il n'y a qu'un seul vampire parmi nous **(les autres étant dans la Forêt Interdite avec pour interdiction d'en sortir)** et souvenez-vous bien qu'elle a été l'une de nos plus excellentes élèves à Poudlard : plus brillante que miss Granger, je dirais ! Elle était d'ailleurs très amie avec vous, Severus, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore me l'a confirmé de vive-voix. » **sourit-elle.

**« Vous et le vieux fou, mêlez-vous de ce qu'il vous regarde ! » **rugit alors le Maître des Potions qui quitta la Grande Salle d'une rapidité effroyable.

**« J'ai enfin touchée la corde sensible, on dirait… »** murmura alors Minerva.

_De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, le départ précipité de Severus Snape ne passa pas inaperçu._

**« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore dans cette école ? On ne sera jamais tranquille…pas vrai Harry ? » **se plaignit Ron Weasley.

**« C'est le charme de Poudlard, que veux-tu Ron ! Hermione, connais-tu cette…femme ? » **demanda Harry, plus détendue depuis le départ du vampire.

**« Non, mais si tu le souhaites, je peux me renseigner à la bibliothèque…il y a un registre des anciens élèves : peut-être qu'elle était élève à Poudlard, avant d'être un vampire ! »**

_Harry et Ron rirent de bon cœur lorsqu'ils virent leur amie sautiller sur son tabouret, la hâte de se rendre à la bibliothèque apparaissant dans son comportement…oui, finalement, rien n'avait changé. Quoi que…l'année promettait de biens belles surprises !_

_Bien loin de la Grande Salle, un Maître des Potions venait tout juste de rejoindre ses appartements situés dans la profondeur des cachots de l'école._

_Severus se remémora la scène de l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tout en tournant en rond dans son salon : non, ce n'était pas possible ! Albus lui avait annoncé en personne la mort d'Ariana, le lendemain de leur dispute…puis il l'avait annoncé à toute l'école le soir même ! _

_Cette femme…non, ce vampire avait l'apparence d'Ariana, à 14 ans…non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle ! _

_Et pourtant, en replongeant dans de biens lointains souvenirs, il revit le regard ravi de James Potter, lors de l'annonce de la disparition mystérieuse et bien tragique d'Ariana, sa propre sœur…_

Alors qu'en pensez-vous de cette suite probable ? Je pense continuer afin de créer un chapitre entier sur le passé d'Ariana et/ou Severus...puis, peut-être un autre, dédié uniquement à Ariana et Severus (couple ?)...alors ? Vous les voulez ces suites ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;) !


	3. Chapter 3

L'âme soeur d'Ariana Potter _OS partie 3  
_

Ce matin, donnant naissance à un nouveau jour, fut le commencement d'une nouvelle ère de paix sur Poudlard. Les élèves, revenus la veille pour festoyer la rentrée, se retrouvèrent tous dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre un petit déjeuné bien mérité. Seul un professeur et une Gryffondor n'étaient pas présents.

Hermione Granger, comme à son habitude, avait déjà envahie la bibliothèque afin d'y faire des recherches. Elle souhaitait réellement savoir qui était leur nouveau professeur de DCFM qui se trouvait être un vampire.

De l'autre côté du château, au premier étage, le tout nouveau professeur de Poudlard, aussi étrange soit-elle, préparait son tout premier cours. Celui-ci avait lieu avec l'ensemble des Septièmes Années. Depuis la veille, Ariana doutait de pouvoir faire face à Harry, qui, à son goût, ressemblait trop à James. Les vieux sentiments ressortaient…et sa nature redoublait la rage qu'elle ressentait. James lui avait fait tout perdre…elle était passée si près de la mort. Si Abraxas n'avait pas été près de Poudlard pour sentir que sa protégée était en grave danger, jamais elle n'aurait survécue au rejet de son « Calice ». Perdre la vie si jeune, alors qu'elle avait encore l'éternité devant elle…Abraxas avait été furieux. Mais le temps et le repos ont soignés les blessures et petit à petit, elle pu sortir de sa léthargie.

Secouant vivement la tête, elle chassa ses souvenirs loin dans sa tête. Il ne fallait pas y penser, avait dit Abraxas.

La sonnerie annonçant le début du cours retentit soudainement. Ariana se positionna devant son bureau, se redressa de façon à être bien droite, et attendit patiemment ses premiers élèves. Très vite, une tête aux cheveux frisés apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bonjour Professeur. Pouvons-nous entrer ? » demanda Hermione Granger.

« Bien évidement ! » répondit Ariana avec une voix douce.

Petit à petit, une masse d'élève s'engouffra dans la salle de classe. Tous prirent place et attendirent.

« Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis le Professeur Strinx et je vous enseignerai la DCFM cette année. Je vous propose donc de commencer par… »

« Professeur ? »

Une main se leva : Granger.

« Oui, miss ? »

« Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de faire cours avec…enfin, vous voyez. »

« Non, par vraiment, miss Granger ! » répondit froidement Ariana.

Non loin de là, Ron Weasley se tourna vers son meilleur ami Harry Potter.

« Ouah, on dirait trop Snape ! »

« Mr Weasley, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, faites-en profiter toute la classe je vous prie ! » l'admonesta Ariana.

Tandis que le Gryffondor virait au rouge tomate, les Serpentards ne manquèrent pas de se moquer ouvertement de lui.

« Silence, je vous prie ! Miss Granger, si ma nature vous dérange, je ne vous retiens pas. » continua Ariana, comme si personne ne l'avait coupée.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, Professeur. Non, on aimerait juste en savoir un peu plus…sur vous ! » répondit Hermione, une lueur dans ses yeux marrons.

« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, miss Granger, mais vous n'avez rien à savoir à mon propos. Maintenant, soit vous partez, soit vous étudiez, est-ce claire ? » demanda-t-elle à l'ensemble de la classe.

Aucun bruit de protestation, tous restèrent à leur place.

« Bien, reprenons… »

Le cours se termina dans le calme et les élèves sortirent tout en s'échangeant quelques commentaires sur leur nouveau professeur et ses connaissances des forces du mal. Ariana se sentait soulagée malgré qu'elle ait dû se montrer froide au début du cours. La remarque du jeune Weasley lui revint alors en mémoire : « On dirait Snape ! ».

Alors comme ça, il était bel et bien devenu quelqu'un de froid ? Ariana secoua la tête…elle ne devait pas y penser.

Un raclement de gorge fit sortir Ariana de ses pensées. Redressant la tête, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Potter quelque peu angoissé.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Excusez-moi, Professeur…mais… j'aimerai que l'on discute…sur notre probable… »

« Potter, soyez clair une bonne fois pour toute ! » dit-elle. « Votre père n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et allait toujours droit au but, n'est-ce pas votre cas ? » demanda-t-elle, suite au silence d'Harry.

« Je ne suis pas comme mon père ! » répondit-il simplement, avant de rebrousser chemin en direction de la sortie.

« Potter ! » le rappela-t-elle. « Ce soir, après le repas, dans les jardins de Poudlard ! » dit-elle d'une traite, en rangeant ses affaires.

Il ne demanda pas son reste…il savait que ce qu'il cherchait à savoir lui serait expliqué plus tard, et cela le rendait…heureux. Peut-être avait-il encore de la famille, autre que les Dursley !

Après le repas du soir, Harry quitta rapidement la Grande Salle sous les yeux soupçonneux de Snape et se rendit aux jardins. C'était un endroit fabuleux au printemps, rempli de couleurs vives et légères. Mais ce soir-là, les jardins étaient plongés dans la pénombre et Harry pouvait percevoir des ombres qui se mouvaient non loin de lui.

« N'ai pas peur, Harry. Ils ne te feront pas de mal ! » dit une voix non loin de lui.

« Professeur Strinx ? » appela Harry.

« Appelle-moi Ariana, lorsqu'on est seul. » lui répondit-elle, en sortant de derrière un buisson. « Tant que tu es avec moi, ils ne te feront rien. » continua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers le groupe de vampires qui les scrutaient dans l'ombre. « Ils sont là pour ma protection… »

« Prof…Ariana » se reprit Harry. « Qui êtes-vous, par rapport à moi ? »

« Tu sais être direct, finalement ! » sourit-elle. « Bah, pas grand-chose, puisque je suis morte. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais face au silence d'Harry, elle continua.

« Tu sais Harry, un vampire est soit né vampire, soit transformé…c'est mon cas. Avant ma transformation, j'étais une petite fille modèle, adorée par ses parents et son frère ainé…mais mon père était Auror. Il a décimé tout un clan de vampire sous l'ordre du Ministre, rendant fou de rage le chef du clan. Pour se venger, il s'est rendu dans notre maison, afin de s'en prendre au mâle héritier de notre famille, à savoir mon frère ainé. Ne le trouvant pas, il s'en est pris à moi, devant les yeux de ma mère. Puis il est repartit. Ma transformation a été longue et douloureuse, comme si on me brûlait vive. Le regard de mes proches changeait de plus en plus…puis j'ai pu y lire du dégoût. Ma propre famille m'a alors reniée, ils m'ont enfermés durant des années dans la maison…jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne se souvienne de moi. Puis, un jour, mon père a essayé de se débarrasser de moi. C'était juste avant mes 11 ans, pour éviter que Poudlard ne m'envoie une lettre de rentrée scolaire et que tout le monde découvre que les Potter avait pour fille une vampire, il a tenté de me tuer, comme il l'avait fait avec tous les autres vampires avant moi. Mais mon créateur n'était pas bien loin, il a senti ma détresse et est venu à mon secours. Il faut savoir que lorsqu'un vampire en créé un autre, un lien les uni pour l'éternité. Ce lien m'a sauvé la vie…enfin, ma vie vampirique puisque humainement parlant, je suis morte. Depuis, Abraxas me considère comme sa fille et il m'a élevé comme un père doit le faire. Tu vois Harry, mon frère ainé était tout simplement ton père, James Potter. »

« Je…comprends ! Mon père, ma famille…a déjà fait beaucoup de mal autour d'eux ! Je sais que mon père à aussi violenté et tourmenté Snape quand ils étaient à Poudlard ! »

« Ah, oui ! Je me souviens de cette époque ! »

« Vous avez été à Poudlard ? » demanda Harry, surprit.

« Oui, mais sous une autre identité et sous haute surveillance ! » répondit-elle en montrant de la tête le groupe de vampire qui les épiaient encore. « Bien évidemment, James m'avait tout de suite reconnu…mais ne s'approchait pas de moi. Je pense qu'il savait qu'il courait un danger si il tentait la moindre chose contre moi et à cette époque, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant ! J'ai rencontré Severus, lors d'une de leurs prises de bec et je l'ai défendu à ma manière…ton père a fini dans le lac si mes souvenirs sont bons ! » dit-elle, un brin moqueuse. « Nous sommes devenus amis, par la suite. Mais cela n'a pas plu à James, qui n'osait plus s'en prendre à Severus ! Alors, un jour, il lui a tout dit… »

« Tout dit ? »

« Oui…il a dit à Severus que j'étais une Potter…sa chère petite sœur…Severus a pensé que je m'étais …servie de lui…pour le compte de James ! Il m'a hurlé…de ne plus m'approcher de lui…de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole… »

Le cœur battant faiblement de Malicia se contracta douloureusement, lui coupant la respiration.

« Ariana, vous allez-bien ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Tu vois Harry…mon malheur dans tout ça…n'était pas que j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami…mais que j'avais été rejeté par mon Calice ! » finit-elle, avant de s'évanouir

D'un même mouvement, la horde de vampires qui les surveillaient se ruèrent vers eux.

Non loin de là, Severus, caché derrière un buisson, écoutait attentivement le récit de la jeune femme. Alors comme ça, elle avait été vampire avant son entrée à Poudlard ? Potter n'était pas proche d'elle, au contraire, il la haïssait ? Ils avaient tenté de se débarrasser d'elle ? Ces monstres…faire cela à leur propre chair, à leur propre sang !

« Ariana, vous allez-bien ? » demanda une voix inquiète.

« Tu vois Harry…mon malheur dans tout ça…n'était pas que j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami…mais que j'avais été rejeté par mon Calice ! ».

Tandis que la respiration de Severus se coupait au mot « Calice », il se rendit compte du silence bien trop pesant qui régnait dans les jardins. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil dans leur direction. Ce qu'il y découvrit le fit de suite réagir. Il se leva, puis se projeta sur Harry, le faisant rouler le plus loin possible de la silhouette allongée sur le sol. Le groupe de vampires entourait déjà le corps d'Ariana.

« Vois-tu le mal que tu lui as fait, et que tu lui fais encore aujourd'hui ? » demanda une voix grave, juste derrière Severus, tandis qu'Harry reprenait ses esprits.

Severus se retourna vers le vampire qui le toisait.

« Je suis Abraxas ! Le créateur d'Ariana. »

« C'est vous qui lui avez fait du mal ! Si vous ne l'aviez pas transformée… »

« Jamais tu ne l'aurai rencontré ! Puisqu'elle aurait été dès le départ la sœur de James Potter, ton pire ennemi ! »

« Non ! Si vous aviez trouvé Potter, et que vous l'aviez transformé à sa place… »

« Tais-toi, humain ! »

« Abraxas… » murmura une petite voix.

« Ariana ! » l'appela-t-il en se précipitant à son chevet.

« Ramènes-moi dans mes appartements, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de me reposer… »

Abraxas s'exécuta sans un regard vers les deux humains qui les fixaient.

« Harry, je ne peux pas remplacer tes parents, ni effacer ce que les Potter ont fait subir aux autres…mais je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu n'es pas comme eux ! Tu ne l'as jamais été… »

Puis, les vampires retournèrent dans la Forêt tandis qu'Abraxas se dirigeait vers le château.

« Arrêtez-vous ! » vociféra Severus, à l'encontre d'Abraxas.

« Comment oses-tu me parler, humain ? »

« Potter, rentrez dans votre Salle Commune et allez vous coucher ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais, exécutez, c'est tout ! » lui ordonna Severus.

Harry ne se fit pas prié, et avec un dernier regard en direction de sa « Tante », il regagna le château à grandes enjambées.

« Donnez-la moi, je vais la ramené. Vous, ne vous approchez pas du château et des élèves ! » gronda Severus.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée à qui vous parlez, humain ? »

« Abraxas… »

La voix d'Ariana était faible…elle devait se reposer.

« Très bien…mais faites vite ! Si elle ne reprend pas des forces, elle peut mourir ! »

« Laissez-moi faire ! » répondit simplement Severus.

Il prit alors Ariana dans ses bras, et la ramena rapidement à l'intérieur du château. Ne sachant pas où était les appartements de la vampiresse, Severus l'installa dans sa propre chambre.

Il se rendit par la suite dans sa cuisine et en serrant les dents, s'entailla le poignet. Il récolta son sang dans un verre et à l'aide d'un informulé, il referma la plaie. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre, hésitant sur le pas de la porte, puis entra. L'odeur du sang frais réveilla Ariana.

« Severus… »

« Ne dit rien et bois, tu en as besoin. »

Il lui tendit le verre qu'Ariana n'eut aucun mal de refuser. Le nectar était exquis pour elle…après tout, c'était le sang de son Calice. Une fois finit, elle se rallongea.

« Severus, tu peux rester avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle, telle une petit fille ayant peur du noir.

« Je ne te laisserai pas une deuxième fois… »

Voilà la partie 3 de mon OS. Je suis désolé du retard, mais je m'occupe d'une école interactive de magie et ça me prend tout mon temps libre. J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Laissez des reviews, toute critique est bonne a prendre en compte.

Ps : Désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographe et comme on m'a méchamment fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait plus que je mette en forme mon texte (gras, italique etc.), celui est vierge...j'espère que cela sera plus agréable à lire pour vous.

Ps 2 : je vais publier dans les prochaines heures un nouvel OS et si il vous plait, j'en ferais une petite suite, pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim ;).

Gros bisous et merci de me lire :).


	4. Chapter 4

Une nuit sombre venait d'engloutir le majestueux châteaux écossais, nommé Poudlard. La reprise des cours de septembre avait eu lieu le jour même et certaines classes avaient pu faire la connaissance de leur mystérieuse professeure de DCFM : Ariana Strinx, une vampire supérieure végétarienne arrivée la veille, lors du repas de la rentrée.

Celle-ci, après avoir révélée son passé au dénommé Harry Potter, indiquant par la même occasion qu'ils avaient un lien du Sang, eu un malaise. La horde de vampire veillant à sa protection avait surgit de nulle part afin de la protéger. Son créateur, le grand Abraxas, était également présent et en se portant à son secours, il fit la rencontre de Severus Snape, l'homme qui avait faillit détruire la vie éternelle d'Ariana en la rejetant lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents : il était destiné à la vampire, il devait être son Calice.

Finalement, ce fut Snape qui prit soin d'Ariana, renvoyant le jeune Potter dans son dortoir et interdisant l'accès au château et...aux élèves, aux vampires. Avertit de l'état faible de la vampire, Severus l'avait installé dans sa chambre et lui avait fait boire son sang.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Ariana s'était éveillée, se sentant en pleine santé, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Sentant un poids le long de son ventre, elle s'était tout d'abord figée en essayant de se souvenir des événements passés, puis se détendit au son d'un léger ronflement : c'était Severus.

Tournant son visage vers l'homme allongé à ses côtés, elle comprit que la quantité de sang qu'il avait versé dans le verre avait dû être conséquente et qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui était désormais nécessaire. Se souvenant de ce détail, elle s'était auto flagellée ! Se relevant soudainement, elle ne prit pas conscience du grognement que son mouvement avait provoqué. Elle avait commencé à chercher le plus rapidement possible ses affaires (cape et chaussures) que Severus lui avait retirés auparavant pour plus de confort.

« Ariana, que fais-tu ? » avait murmuré le Maître des Cachots, encore légèrement endormi.

« Je dois m'en aller de suite ! » avait-elle alors répondu en cherchant toujours avec hâte ses foutues chaussures.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour... » s'était-il automatiquement braqué tout en se redressant sur le couvre-lit, observant la jeune vampire à l'apparence d'adolescente s'activer dans sa chambre.

« Je te remercie Severus, pour tout ce que tu as fait ce soir...mais tu n'aurais pas dû ! »

Trop occupé à chercher ses chaussures, elle ne vit pas Snape se relever et se positionner devant elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu aurais pu mourir, Ariana ! Je n'aurai pas supporté de te perdre une deuxième fois ! »

Fixant le maître des lieux dans les yeux, Ariana pu y lire la vérité...celle qu'elle attendait depuis près de 20 ans. Soupirant, elle avait repoussée ses recherches de chaussures à plus tard.

« Je le sais Severus...mais tu as fait une erreur de calcul ! »

« Comment ça ? » s'était-il renfrogné.

« J'étais à la base végétarienne ! Je ne bois pas le sang humain car je me suis habitué à une autre substance, disons, plus animal ! En me donnant de ton sang, tu as réactivé mon instinct animal...il faut que je quitte le château ou je pourrai m'en prendre aux élèves ! Comprends-tu ? »

« Je le sais, je connais votre espèce et pour le moment, tu ne ressembles pas à une bête sanguinaire, assoiffée de sang ! »

« Seulement pour le moment, car tu m'as donné une bonne quantité de ton sang, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes maintenant, alors laisses-moi partir, s'il te plaît ! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Ariana ! Si je te donne mon sang régulièrement, tu ne t'en prendras pas aux élèves, ni à quiconque d'autres, n'est-ce pas ? » avait-il demandé, bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance d'être heureux auprès de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé.

« Severus, sais-tu seulement ce que cela signifie pour toi ? »

« Oui, et je l'accepte ! »

« Qu'acceptes-tu, Severus ? »

« D'être pleinement ton Calice ! De t'offrir mon corps, mon sang et mon âme ! »

« Severus..c'est trop tôt ! »

« Ariana, s'il te plaît, écoute moi ! Je suis un vieux bâtard, une chauve souris, un homme acariâtre, insociable et tout ce que veulent les élèves, mais...j'ai toujours regretté ta mort...enfin, ta disparition. Je me sentais fautif, puis ensuite, j'ai compris que c'était parce que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Je t'aimais Ariana, et tu as dit à Potter junior que je t'étais destiné, que c'était à cause de moi si tu avais failli perdre définitivement la vie... »

« C'était à cause de James ! Si il n'était pas intervenu... »

« Je n'aurai jamais rien su et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui tu ne m'aurais pas encore avoué ton lien avec lui ! »

« Non, s'il n'était pas intervenu, Severus, nous serions ensemble depuis plus de 20 ans, tu n'aurais jamais fait les mauvais choix que tu as fait, on serait resté ensemble à protéger notre espèce, tu n'aurais pas subit toutes ces tortures auprès de Voldemort...si James n'avait pas été là Severus, on aurait été heureux ! »

« Alors acceptes maintenant ce que je te donne ! Mon corps, mon sang, mon âme et...mon cœur ! S'il te plaît, acceptes tout et fait de moi ton Calice, comme cela était prédestiné. »

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites... » avait-elle soufflée.

« C'est ce que je souhaite plus que tout au monde ! »

« Très bien, nous devons donc réalisé le rituel pour que nous soyons unis. C'est une sorte de contrat écrit par l'échange de nos sang, une sorte de mariage... »

« Parfait ! »

Ariana n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire. On lui avait dit que l'homme était devenu froid et austère, or, lorsqu'il était auprès d'elle, il semblait chaleureux, heureux et insouciant, comme si le passé avait été effacé. Comme si il avait attendu son retour depuis des années...

« Pourquoi ris-tu, vampiresse !? » avait-il sourit, envoûtée par le rire cristallin de la vampire.

« Tu tournerais presque Poufsouffle, Severus ! »

« Moi ? Jamais ! Je suis un vil Serpentard...qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire ! » avait-il dit doucement, sur un ton menaçant.

« A une adolescente de 13 ans ? Pas grand chose...mais à une femme de 36 ans... »

« Une femme de 36 ans ? » avait-il demandé, oubliant le petit jeu qui s'était instauré entre eux.

« A la fin du rituel, tu resteras à jamais figé dans tes 38 ans Severus. Et mon corps évoluera d'un seul coup, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne mon âge réelle : 36 ans. Nous resterons alors ainsi, pour l'éternité. Tu devrais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, Severus. »

« C'est déjà tout réfléchi ! »

« Tu n'auras plus aucun recourt pour faire marche arrière ! »

« Je ne compte pas revenir sur ma décision, alors par Salazar, mords-moi ! Échangeons nos sangs maintenant que je puisse t'avoir enfin pour moi ! »

Ariana avait alors sourit. Tous ces mots étaient bien mieux qu'un simple « Je t'aime ! ». Son cœur mort battait la chamade...enfin elle l'aurait pour elle.

S'approchant à pas de loup vers sa proie, elle l'avait poussée sur le lit à baldaquin noir et s'était allongée de tout son long sur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et attendait la sentence. Lentement, elle avait plongée dans son cou pour y déposer quelques baisers qui firent frissonner le Maître des Potions.

« Tu es sûr ? » lui avait-elle alors demandé, doutant soudainement de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

« Oui, sûr et certain. Mais...ton souffle est glacial ! »

« Pardon ! »

« Ne t'excuses pas, continues s'il te plaît. »

Elle s'était alors penché de nouveau sur son cou et avec son nez, palpait la peau à la recherche de la veine principale du corps humain, la carotide. Lorsqu'elle sentit les pulsations à travers la peau, elle avait demandé à Severus de se détendre et de profiter. Il avait acquiescé, connaissant parfaitement les effets d'une morsure sur le corps d'un humain.

Lentement, elle avait fait ressortir ses canines pointues et avait percée la peau fragile du Maître des Potion, lui soutirant un râle de douleur mêlé à du plaisir. Plaisir d'être mordu et enfin possédé, comme si son âme avait attendue ce jour toute sa vie, ce qui était fort probable.

Ariana avait commencé à boire le liquide ambre et au goût acier mais gardait suffisamment le contrôle d'elle-même pour ne pas le vider totalement, lui qui l'avait déjà « nourrit » quelques heures auparavant. L'homme en dessous d'elle n'était plus que murmures et râles, laissant le plaisir du sang le gagner petit à petit. Au moment où Ariana avait retiré ses canines, le plaisir de l'homme avait explosé, faisant sourire la jeune vampire. Grognant pour la forme, Severus lui fit comprendre d'un coup de rein, d'en finir au plus vite. Requête à laquelle elle avait rapidement accédée. Se mordant le poignet, elle fit boire son sang à Severus, qui avait fermé les yeux face à ce doux nectar. Après quelques minutes, elle le fit arrêter et elle s'était allongée à ses côtés.

« Et maintenant ? » avait-il demandé, d'une voix rauque dû à son précédent plaisir.

« Il faut attendre. Demain, nous serons pleinement uni, corps et âme ! »

Severus lui avait alors sourit. Se jetant un sort de nettoyage, il avait prit la vampire dans ses bras et lentement, avait déposé un tendre baiser sur les lèvres froides de la vampire. Severus savait que la sensation désagréable du froid disparaîtrait une fois qu'il sera pleinement son Calice, alors il avait ignoré ses tremblements et avait approfondi leur baiser. Merlin, qu'elle lui avait manqué !

S'endormant en pensant à leur futur, il ne vit pas le corps de la jeune vampire se métamorphoser en celui d'une jeune femme de 36 ans.

**FIN**


End file.
